Down The Crossroads, One's Loss Is Another's Treas
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Inuyasha saves Sango when Miroku tries to rape her while he's in Kagome's time, but he comes back after seeing her with Hojo.
1. Chapter 1

UNTITLED

By: Panther

Pairing: Sango X Inuyasha

Summary: Inuyasha saves Sango when Miroku tries to rape her while he's in Kagome's time, but he comes back after seeing her with Hojo.

**( A/N: don't own anything related to Inuyasha. Just the plot for this story I came up with. And please don't be angry with me for deleting my last Inuyasha X Sango story. I drew a blank while trying to finish it and didn't have the heart to keep going, I deleted it. )**

--

**Feudal Japan **

" Damnit! what's taking her so long! " Shouted the half-demon as he paced in front of the well, with his friends, minus Shippo, sitting down up against the well watching their friend pace and make a hole in the earth.

" Calm down Inuyasha. She said she'll be back today so just sit down and relax. " Sango said calmly, trying to calm him down and to get him to stop his pacing, it was getting rather old by now.

Inuyasha did stop and he looked at his friend for a moment and then " Fehed. " and went back to his pacing for another 5 minutes. He stopped again and said,

" That's it! I'm going after her! She's taking too long to get back here! " And jumped into the well, leaving his two friends behind and alone.

_' Finally. I thought he would never leave. ' _Miroku thought wickedly as he moved closer to Sango.

Sango saw the movement and went to move away from him. But he just kept getting closer, until he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

" Miroku. Let go or going to lose that arm. " She threaten as usual.

But unlike the usual, Miroku just smirked and pushed her down on the ground and got on top of her. " Now that Inuyasha's left. How about me and you have some 'fun' while he's away? " He asked her darkly as his hands began to roam over her body.

* * *

**Future Japan**

Inuyasha came through the well and walked towards Kagome's house. He jumped up and landed outside her window. He was about to open the window and give her a piece of his mind about being late again, when he heard laughing coming from the slightly open window. Looking inside, his eyes grew wide at what he saw,

Kagome on her bed, half naked with a equally half naked man on top of her. They were in a heated kiss and were too lost with the other to notice the half demon outside the window. Inuyasha was about to go in and pull the punk away from her, but when they broke the kiss, the words she spoke made him stop dead in his tracks.

" I love you Hojo. "

" I love you too Kagome. " The man replied as he and she continued what they had started.

Crushed by the sight and words that she spoke. Inuyasha turned and left the pair to their desires and back to his home.

* * *

" Miroku! Get the hell off of me now! " Sango shouted as she tried to move her legs around and get him off of her. When that didn't work, she used one of her hidden blades and sliced his cheek and arm. He backed off, but only came back and slammed her arm into the ground, her blade digging into the earth.

" That wasn't a nice way to treat your husband-to-be. " he said in his dark voice and used his free hand and started to take her kimono and slayer suit off when there was a roar and Kilala came out from the bushes and charged towards the pair, knocking Miroku off of her mistress. When Sango saw that he was off, she tried to pull her arm blade out of the ground, but found that she couldn't get it to budge. She slide her arm through her arm guard and was going for her sword when Miroku's staff came flying in and struck the ground between her and the sword. Looking over, she saw that Miroku had Kilala knocked unconscious and was coming towards her at a high speed for a human and knocked her back to the ground.

" Now where were we, dear? " He asked and viciously tore both her kimono and slayer top off and began to fondle her breasts with his covered hand while the other was going lower and taking off the rest of her out-fit and moved his lower garbs away from his lower area.

" Miroku please stop! " Sango pleaded as she tried once more to get him off, but he just held onto her more firmly.

Tears were starting to form in her dark brown eyes when suddenly, the weight she felt from Miroku was gone and felt something fall on her, covering her naked form. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was Inuyasha that had pulled the monk away from her and threw him at least 15ft away from her, Kilala, and himself.

Looking down, she saw that Inuyasha had put his red top on her, shielding her naked form from view. Raising up and keeping a hand to her chest to keep the top from falling. She saw that Inuyasha had put his sword down beside him and knew that it was not a good sign.

Inuyasha had came through the well when he heard Sango _begging _Miroku to stop whatever it was he was doing and knew it was nothing good for someone as strong and in his opinoin, stubborn like her to _beg_. When he got to the top of the well, the scene before him was worse then he had thought. The monk was actually forcing himself on her! It made something in him snap and he quickly rushed over and pulled the monk off of her and quickly covered her with his red top, shielding her from Miroku's view.

He had been more angry then he had when he saw Kagome with that Hobo guy. Here was his so called friend and he was acting like an animal in heat and didn't know what no meant. His demon blood wanted out and he actually welcomed the blood as he put his sword down on the ground and changed into his demon form. But unlike when he usually changes and becomes blood-crazed and murderous, the whites of his eyes were blood red with his usual yellow eye color, he had his stripes on his cheeks, his claws and fangs were longer. And he was in full control over his body and mind as he stalked over to the fallen monk, who was too stunned by his new appearance to move.

When Miroku saw him approach him, he tried to cover up what he had been about to do, " N-n-now I-inuyasha. I-i-i-it wasn't w-w-w-what y-y-you t-thought. " and moved further back until his back was against a tree.

" **Lair.**" Demon Inuyasha replied as he kept walking towards Miroku, a dangerous look in his yellow/red eyes as he got to Miroku and picked him up by his neck and pressed him into the tree even more until his back felt like it would break.

Miroku tried to speak again, but Demon Inuyasha just closed his hand around his throat even more. " **I'm already in a bad mood monk. And you made it worse when you did what you did. I should kill you now. But... I think I'll just settle with beating you within an inch of your life and then I'm taking Sango, Kilala, and the pup with me and we're leaving the group. If you live through the beating, tell that worthless wench to not search for us. If she or you do. I'll kill you **_**both **_**on sight with my bare claws. Is that clear monk? **" He threaten him and as soon as Miroku nodded his head, Demon Inuyasha began to beat him until you couldn't tell who he was. But as he kept hitting the monk, his punches were getting more violent.

_' He's going to kill him. Though I myself wouldn't mind, Kagome would be very upset with him and me if I let this continue. ' _Sango thought as she quickly tied Inuyasha's red top around her and ran towards the two. Where Demon Inuyasha had the monk's blood on his knuckles and Miroku's nose was broken in two places, his lips were busted in four places and he had a few teeth missing and a few ribs were broken as well.

" Inuyasha! Stop, You'll kill him! " She shouted as she reached them and placed her hand on his shoulder. The moment her hand touched his shoulder, Demon Inuyasha stopped his punch mid-way to Miroku's face and turned to her. The moment she saw his face, she jumped back away from him and went to her sword. Seeing where she was going, Demon Inuyasha dropped Miroku and ran after her and reached her sword before she could.

Grabbing her arm. He looked into her frightened eyes and spoke, " **Sango. Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you.**" His eyes softening, showing her that he meant what he said.

Sango saw that he wasn't going to hurt her and she relaxed. " But..your... " She started but couldn't put the words in order.

" **I'm in control of my demon blood Sango. **" He answered her in his deep demonized voice and a gentle smile. " **Why did you stop me? He deserved to be punished for what he had done. He had no right to do that to you. **" He continued as he stepped closer and placed his clawed hand to her cheek, causing her blush a bit from the contact.

" Kagome would've been angry with you for killing him. "

" **Not after I tell her about what had caused his death. But I don't care anymore about that worthless wench. She has hurt me for the last time. Let's get Shippo and Kilala and leave. Before I actually kill the monk instead of beating him within an inch of life. **" Demon Inuyasha said as he handed her; her demon slaying suit and discarded her ripped kimono, picking up her arm blade out of the ground, which came out easily for him because when he pulled it out, a thick root came up with it and was half-way deep in the root, which was what had caused Sango to have trouble with it earlier.

Sango went and picked up Kilala and went back to Demon Inuyasha, who walked over to a tree and punched it, causing it to rumble a little and a ball of fluff came down, yelling,

" Inuyasha, you big dummy! What did you do that....for. " Shippo began but slowly stopped when he saw that Inuyasha was in his demon form.

" AHHHH!!! Kagome! Help! " He shouted.

" **If your going to be like this, then you can stay here with the monk. Along with that wench and Sango, Kilala, and I will continue on without you. **" Demon Inuyasha said as Shippo stopped his screaming.

" I don't wanna go anywhere with you like you are now! Put me down! I don't want to get eaten! I'm too young to die! " Shippo replied, still flinging about as Demon Inuyasha dropped him on his head and walked over to Sango, who still had his top on, held her suit, sword, Hiraikotsu on slung on her back, and Kilala, who was still knocked out in, her arms as Demon Inuyasha crouched down and waited for her to get on his back. She did so, hesitantly at first, then she wrapped her free arm around his neck and he placed his hands under her thighs and shot off into a blur of red, white, black, and sliver into the woods. Leaving a bloody monk and a confused and frightened fox cub.

* * *

**Through the forest**

" Inuyasha! Where are we going?! " Sango asked over the wind that passed over them as Demon Inuyasha ran.

" **Somewhere where that wench and dumbass won't find us. There's one place that I know of and no-one besides me knows about it. Well me and you now. **" He answered as he continued to run even faster it would seem.

Nodding her head, Sango pressed her face into his warm back. The feeling of being safe and contented after what happened was enough to put her to sleep.

The next thing Sango knew, was that she was laying down on something soft and furry and covered in a thick soft blanket, which was a welcomed reprieve from the cold fall air. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in a large cavern of sorts. There was a fire to the left of her, turning her head over to the direction, she saw Inuyasha. Just like he was before, he hadn't changed since she had fallen asleep, which she knew was around mid-day and now it was dark out.

" **Are you hungry? **" He asked, keeping his head on the fire where there were fish and a couple of rabbits being cooked.

" Yes. A little. " She replied as she slowly got up and walked towards him. She saw Kilala a few feet away from him as she got closer and sat down beside the still Demon Inuyasha.

" Is Kilala alright? " She asked as Demon Inuyasha handed her one of the cooked fish and gave another to Kilala as he took one of the rabbits and replied,

" **Yes. She woke up an hour ago. She also got scared when she saw me like this, but calmed down when I told her that I was alright and not dangerous. **" And took a bite out of the meat.

" Thats good to hear. I was worried when I saw her unconscious earlier...." She trailed off when her memory flashed and showed her what the monk had tried to do.

" Thank you Inuyasha. " She said a moment later after the memories had stopped flashing.

" **Your welcome. What caused him to do that anyway? **" He asked/replied.

" I have no idea. He just came on to me like he was drunk and wouldn't stop, not even when I sliced his face and arm. And then Kilala came and he hurt her...a-a-and if y-you hadn't come w-when you d-did...." She couldn't continue because of the tears that she had tried to keep in were now coming out and she broke down.

" **Shh. Your alright now Sango. He won't hurt you. Not while I'm around. **" Demon Inuyasha said in a calm and soothing voice as he rubbed up and down on her back, going in circles with his head on top of hers.

" Mew. "

" **And Kilala as well. **" He said again, causing Sango to laugh a little and Kilala came over to her mistress and comforted her as well. Both not realizing that they were also comforting Inuyasha through his own pain from seeing what had happened earlier in Kagome's time.

* * *

**Next Morning,**

* * *

Sango awoke to the birds chirping. She looked around and saw that she was back in the fur covered bed, with Kilala next to her, curled up and sleeping soundly. She noticed that Inuyasha wasn't in the cavern and slowly got up to go look for him without waking Kilala up.

She found him on the edge of the cliff-face that led into the cavern. He was looking out over the small valley of forest that was in front of them. She sat down next to him, not too close, but enough for their personal space. Glancing over to him, Sango saw that he still had his jagged purple stripes on his cheeks, but his eyes were closed. But she knew that they were red and yellow.

" Will you tell me about what happened in Kagome's era? " She asked him, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

Demon Inuyasha didn't say anything for awhile and Sango thought that he wasn't going to answer and was about to say that he didn't have to answer her when he spoke,

" **She was with another man. **"

" How so? "

Demon Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her. That one look told her everything. " Oh. Sorry Inuyasha. "

" **Hey, it's no big deal. I mean what's a guy suppose to do when the two women he loved betrays him at different times. **"

" Keep looking for the one woman that won't betray or leave him. "

Demon Inuyasha looked to her, " **Feh. What woman would love a half-breed? Because so far, two of them have hurt me and the only one that really did love me was my mother and she's been dead for last 203 years now. **"

_' I could. ' _Sango thought, but then shook the thought from her mind, _' Where did that come from? ' _She continued to think.

" I'm not sure myself Inuyasha. But all I can say is just keep looking and she'll love you the way you are. Both inside and out. " She said and put a hand on his shoulder.

" **Thank you Sango. I feel a little bit better now. **" Demon Inuyasha replied with a lighter tone and put his hand on top of hers and gave it a light squeeze before standing up and saying,

" **It's almost noon. I better go and get something for lunch. I'll be back in an hour or so. **" And with that, he left in a flash of red and silver.

* * *

**Here's ch 1! hope ya'll like it! and this is only going to be a two-shot. I was going to make it a one-shot but decided to just make it a two-shot instead. And once again, I'm sorry for deleting the last story. I just didn't have the heart to continue and I was depressed about it too and I just couldn't finish it. But for the sake of this new story. I'm blaming my bipolar disorder AND the writer's block monster for the deletion of the last story.**

**--**

**CSI-Panther out ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Down The Crossroads, One's Loss Is Another's Treasure

By: Panther

Pairing: Sango X Inuyasha

Summary: Inuyasha saves Sango when Miroku tries to rape her while he's in Kagome's time, but he comes back after seeing her with Hojo.

**( A/N: don't own anything related to Inuyasha. Just the plot for this story I came up with. And please don't be angry with me for deleting my last Inuyasha X Sango story. I drew a blank while trying to finish it and didn't have the heart to keep going, I deleted it. )**

**There was two good titles that I liked, but I couldn't decide which one to use without hurting the other's feeling for not using their suugestion, so used both and I hope ya'll like the last ch.! :)**

--

**Last Time,**

_Demon Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her. That one look told her everything. " Oh. Sorry Inuyasha. "_

_" __**Hey, it's no big deal. I mean what's a guy suppose to do when the two women he loved betrays him at different times. **__"_

_" Keep looking for the one woman that won't betray or leave him. "_

_Demon Inuyasha looked to her, " __**Feh. What woman would love a half-breed? Because so far, two of them have hurt me and the only one that really did love me was my mother and she's been dead for last 203 years now. **__"_

_' I could. ' Sango thought, but then shook the thought from her mind, ' Where did that come from? ' She continued to think._

_" I'm not sure myself Inuyasha. But all I can say is just keep looking and she'll love you the way you are. Both inside and out. " She said and put a hand on his shoulder._

_" __**Thank you Sango. I feel a little bit better now. **__" Demon Inuyasha replied with a lighter tone and put his hand on top of hers and gave it a light squeeze before standing up and saying,_

_" __**It's almost noon. I better go and get something for lunch. I'll be back in an hour or so. **__" And with that, he left in a flash of red and silver._

* * *

**A few months later....**

* * *

The trio had left the cavern and had moved to the Slayers Village. They fixed up the main house and a few others during the time that they stayed there. Sango had taken Demon Inuyasha's red out-fit and made it into a Slayer's suit, it was dyed black with red armor and red ties. His sword, which he had picked up before they left the good-for-nothing perverted monk and Shippo behind, was still black, he now wore boots similar to Sesshomaru's, but they had a few streaks of dark red in between them. They asked Totosui if he would make some hidden blades for Demon Inuyasha's arms, like what Sango has. He did so, but only after he was hit in the head a few times by Demon Inuyasha.

It took a few weeks, but Totosui made the blades, using Demon Inuyasha's fangs. So now Inuyasha had a new look and out-fit to go with it. He and Sango trained together before and after dinner and when they were done with fixing up some of the huts. They also play fought when they got bored and other times they would just talk. There wasn't many demon's coming around, which was pretty normal these days with them.

--

Demon Inuyasha and Sango sat down by the fire, both in their Slayer's suits, waiting for their dinner to get done. When Kilala tensed up and hissed at the door. Demon Inuyasha and Sango got ready for a fight when a man came in. He looked harmless enough, but they kept their guard up.

" Who are you? " Sango asked, her hand on her sword.

" My name is Mosiki. My village had heard a rumor that the last slayer and her half-demon companion had come to the Slayer's village and sent me here to see if it was true. " The man answered as he came into the light, he was a little bit older than Sango and had a scar from the top of his nose and curved down to the side of his jaw.

" **As you can see, the rumor was true. Now what do you want? **" Demon Inuyasha asked, causing Mosiki to jump at hearing his voice.

Taking a breathe, Mosiki answered, but kept his eyes on Sango, not wanting to look at the half-demon in the eyes for fear of losing his nerve.

" A demon has been attacking our village lately. It is a monstrous saber-toothed wolf demon. It has taken many lives, including the live-stock. It's destoried many huts and fields. We beg for your assistance to rid us of the demon. "

Demon Inuyasha looked over to Sango and she looked back to him. They were getting a little restless staying here and only fighting one another, though they enjoyed the other's company, a bit of change was in order. Nodding to the other, Demon Inuyasha answered Mosiki.

" **We'll do it. You do know that there's a fee for our services don't you? **"

" Yes. we'll pay whatever it is you ask just please rid us of the demon. " Mosiki said again, bowing down in gratitude.

" Meet us outside. We'll join you shortly. " Sango said as Mosiki bowed once more and left the three once more.

Demon Inuyasha placed his sword at his hip, Sango doing the same and putting on their boots, Sango gathered Hiraikotsu and they walked out with Kilala on Sango's shoulder.

* * *

It took a whole day and part of the night for them to get to the village that Mosiki had come from. But when they got there, they saw their former friends there as well.

Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo looked over and saw their friends. Though Kagome was unaware that Inuyasha saw her with Hojo and that he was now a full blooded demon with ears on his head or that Miroku had tried to rape Sango, she still called them her friends. When she came through the well, she saw Miroku all blooded up and wanted to know what happened, all he told her was that there was an argument and Inuyasha and Sango left, Shippo was so frighten that she blamed it on the two them of fighting in front the little guy.

Putting on her happy face when seeing Inuyasha, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

" Inuyasha! I'm so happy to see you! Why did you leave the group for, huh? " She asked in her over the top dramatic voice. Demon Inuyasha didn't say anything to her and he didn't return her hug. He just moved away from her and stood by Sango when he saw that Miroku was eyeing her.

Sango saw Kagome wrap her arms around Inuyasha and be all happy and giddy, as anger and jealousy built up inside her. _' What is wrong with me? Why should I be jealous, Inuyasha's not mine and I know he doesn't love Kagome. ' _She thought as she shook her head and felt eyes staring at her. Glancing over, she saw Miroku eyeing her like he had done all those months ago and became uncomfortable and tense under his lusting stare. Glancing over quickly at Demon Inuyasha, she relaxed when she saw that he had came over to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder.

" **Don't worry Sango. I'll make sure he stays away from you. **" He said to her and gently squeezed her shoulder before letting go and staying beside her.

By now, Kagome had finally took notice of Inuyasha's out-fit, " What happened to your out-fit Inuyasha? " She asked him.

Turning to her, she saw his eyes and stripes. Her eyes widen even more when he spoke, " **Sango fixed it for me. It's still the fire rat robe, only now it's more fitted and I suggest that you stay outta our way when we kill that saber-toothed wolf. **"

There was stunned silence before Kagome responded. Which was her usual, " SIT BOY! "

Which caused Demon Inuyasha to fall to the ground and Sango draw her sword and place it Kagome's throat, her teeth bared as she spoke to her former friend and ' sister '

" If you do that again. I'll slice your head from your shoulders. He was not doing any harm, not once since we left the group. You had no right to do that to him. " She said threateningly to Kagome, who began to sweat from fear of having the sword so close to her throat.

" I'm s-sorry. I just p-panicked when I saw his stripes. I won't do it again. " Kagome said as Sango removed the blade away from her throat, in a slow manner and sheathed the sword and went to Demon Inuyasha as he was getting up.

" **Ow. That hurt. **" He whispered to himself as he shook his head.

" Are you alright? " She asked and placed her hand to his shoulder, like he had done for her earlier.

" **Yes. I'm fine. **" He replied and stood up, Sango followed his movements, her hand still on his shoulder. He placed his on hers and gave it a light squeeze, like he had done all those months ago.

Nodding her head, she let go of him and they faced their former friends once more as the forest surrounding the village began to shake and the ground tremble as the demon came towards the village.

All of the villagers panicked and ran for the hills, literally. As the group stayed and waited for the saber-toothed wolf demon to come through the line of trees. Which wasn't long.

When the demon came out, it was about 5ft taller then the huts of the village. It had deep deep blood red with white pupil eyes and long sharp claws and the teeth to match with the top and bottom insizors sticking out of it's mouth, thus the name saber-toothed wolf demon.

Demon Inuyasha was the first to attack the demon, Sango right behind him, on Kilala's back as they took to the air. Kagome got her arrows ready and Miroku went behind the demon and attacked from there as Demon Inuyasha took the front, Sango had the back and one side, Kagome had the other, Shippo just hid.

They were beginning to wear the demon out when Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the back of the demon. It turned and rose up on it's hind legs and swiped the weapon away and it came back towards Sango. She caught and was about throw it again when a giant paw came out of the side of her and swiped at her and Kilala. They went down to the ground and slid a 100 feet away from the fight. Kilala had a gash on her front leg and a bit bruised up, but other-wise alright. Sango had a lone claw mark on her left arm, from her shoulder down to her wrist, with the elbow part of her arm untouched and was knocked unconscious from the impact.

" **Sango! **" Demon Inuyasha shouted as he saw her go to the ground. He saw Kilala get up, but Sango remained on the ground. He could also smell her's and Kilala's blood, mixed with blood of the saber-toothed wolf's. Growling, Demon Inuyasha turned to the demon and attacked it with the wind-scar. It hit the demon, but it was still standing. It looked over at Demon Inuyasha and attacked him. Miroku went to intervene, but was swiped away by the demon's tail and was sent flying into one of the empty huts, a piece of wood struck him in the shoulder and in his leg, making him unable to continued the fight without further injuring himself.

Kagome had tried as well but the demon kicked her with it's back leg and she went flying back into another empty hut and out the back and hitting a tree, going unconscious.

Demon Inuyasha readied his sword for another attack, but was surprised when the demon knocked the sword out of his hands, landing 20 feet away from him and was struck from the side with the demon's muzzle hitting him in a side-ways motion. It's bottom tooth struck him in the side as he was sent back towards a tree. Hitting it and causing it to break and into another two trees before falling against the fourth and slid down to the ground on his uninjuried side. A few moments passed without Demon Inuyasha moving until his body pulsed.

* * *

When the demon saw that it's attackers were out of it's way, it went over to Sango. Kilala tensed and ready to fight the demon, but it just knocked her away and sent her into a tree, further injuring her and she couldn't get up to save her mistress as the demon bent it's massive head down and was about to bite into her and have her for dinner when a rumbling sound was heard, causing the demon to stop and look where it had thrown Demon Inuyasha. Just as Sango began to wake up.

What she saw both amazed and frigthened her. There was a white dog demon the sized of the saber-toothed wolf demon, only an other foot or two taller. It was more muscled and had stripes on it's cheeks, it's eyes was what really caught her attention. They were red and yellow, like Inuyasha's eyes are now, but the red was darker and the yellow was a slight paler color then his dark yellow eyes. It appeared to have a bit of a mane on it's neck and a line of the thick fur going down it's back, like a horse's mane on it's neck, just shorter and sticking straight up, but that might because it was showing the saber-toothed wolf it's massive canines and was hunched down, ready to pounce. The wolf copied it's movements, the two giant demon's began to circle one another before attacking.

Claws and teeth went into the other's flesh, causing blood from both to spill onto the ground. Sango stayed where she was, too shocked to move away as the two great beasts fought like there was a piece of meat laying on the ground. The wolf lunged at the dog's throat, but it moved to the side and bit into the side of the wolf's neck, causing it to roar in pain and it clawed the dog across it's chest as it bit into it's side. The dog grunted in pain, but didn't let go of the wolf's neck as it dug it's claws into the wolf's side and picked it up and flung it down on the ground and easily broke it's neck in half, killing it instantly.

When the fight was over, the dog demon turned it's yellow/red gaze to Sango. Walking towards her, the ground shook slightly with it's weight as it came closer to her. Sango braced herself when the dog lowered it's big head down towards her. She was expecting the dog demon to eat her, but instead, she felt a cold nose against her cheek. Opening one eye, she saw that the dog demon was gently nuzzling her. Opening the other eye and looking into the big dog's eyes, she realized that the demon in front of her, was Inuyasha. She raised her un-injured arm up and gently rubbed the other side if of his muzzle as he continued to nuzzle her as gently as he could without her falling over on her injured side and causing further injury to her.

" I'm alright now Inuyasha. " She whispered to him as she petted his soft white fur and returned the nuzzling. She knew that dog demons nuzzled one another in comfort if one was hurting or for love and when the other returned it, they showed that they were alright and glad for the comfort given to them and returned their love for the one that was nuzzling them.

As she was doing this, Inuyasha returned to his humanoid form, but he kept nuzzling her cheek. And her hand was now caressing his cheek.

" **I'm so sorry Sango. I didn't keep you safe. **" He said quietly and brought her into a hug.

" Shh. I'm fine Inuyasha. It's just a scratch, honest. " She replied just as quietly and nuzzled his cheek again, with a little bit more force.

" **Let's leave before **_**they **_**get here. **" He said quietly and he wasn't referring to the villagers as he helped her to stand and helped her to get on his back as he went to get Kilala and hers and his weapons. Once he got both Kilala, Hiraikotsu, and his sword, he darted through the forest and took the long way back to the Slayers Village, not caring about the fee that they were to receive after killing the demon. Sango was more important then that.

* * *

Once Demon Inuyasha made it back to the Slayers Village, he placed Sango down on her futon in her room and treated her wounds with the healing herbs that they had collected around the outside of the village with Kilala helping.

He gently removed the left side of her suit away from her wounded arm and placed the herbs on her wounds and wrapped them in the bandages to keep them in place. He then began to undress her, keeping his eyes on her face the whole time as he did so. Once she was undressed, he pulled her hair out of her hair band and covered her up with her blanket. He then went to Kilala and treated her wounds as well and wrapped them with the left over bandages that he had used for Sango. Once they were treated and resting peacefully, he began to work on his wounds.

--

Two days later, Sango opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha, he was beside her, watching over her and wetting a cloth and putting it to her forehead.

" **About time you got up. **" He said to her as he moved a wet piece of hair away from her face.

She smiled a bit and tried to sit up. But was stopped by a clawed hand on her shoulder. " **Stay down. You'll reopen your wounds. **" He said gently and noticed the red seeping through her bandages. ' _**Spoke too late. **_' He thought and began to unwrap her bandages and changed them once more, with the healing herbs smeared on the wounds. He had done this for the past two days now, but slowly, her wounds were getting better.

Another day went by and Sango was able to move without reopening her wounds and was walking by the end of the day. Though Demon Inuyasha still wouldn't let her do anything major like heavy lifting.

But she still tried to do some of the work that was still left. There was at least two buildings left to rebuild, but Demon Inuyasha still insisted that she take it easy for awhile until she was completely healed.

The next morning, Sango decided to go down to the lake that was near by. She hadn't bathed since the day she and Demon Inuyasha fought against that wolf demon. Demon Inuyasha was still asleep, so she snicked out without waking him or Kilala. She got to the lake and took off her kimono, slayer suit, and the bandages around her arm. She looked at the wounds and saw how they were healing, which was quicker than she thought with the herbs Demon Inuyasha had put on them. But she also knew by the look of it, they would scar.

' _All well. Ain't nothing new to me. It's just another scar to add to the ones that I already have. _' She thought as she walked into the water until she was waist deep and dived into the water, unaware of the red and yellow eyes that was near by, watching her.

* * *

' _**Where does she think she's going? **_' Demon Inuyasha thought as he watched Sango leave the hut they shared. He had been awake the moment he sensed her wake up. He waited for her to get a good distance away from the hut and went after her.

He followed her down to the lake and went into a near by tree to watch over her. He saw her stripe down to her bare skin and saw her look at her wounds as she took the bandages away from them. For a brief moment, he saw a look of sadness move across her face and then just as quickly it went away as she walked into the lake and then dove in, unaware that he was watching her the whole time.

--

Sango came out from under the water and felt the demonic energy near by, but was not afraid. She knew this energy no matter what form he chose to be in. Though since he turned to full demon. his human nights had stopped and he no longer would turn human on the moonless nights. And cursed herself for not feeling his energy earlier when she came here. But for now she'll ignore him and continue on with her bath.

Demon Inuyasha watched as Sango continued to bathe. He was also fighting the urge to join her. He had begun to feel differently about her a month after the incident with the monk and his demon blood had already claimed her as his mate. All he had do now was just to make it offical. But he held himself back, not knowing if she felt the same.

Sango finished her bath and decided that now was a good time to let Demon Inuyasha know that she knew that he was there and watching her. She would've normally have thrown a rock into the bushes to word off any peeping toms (mainly Miroku), but trusted Inuyasha with every fiber of being.

" I know your there Inuyasha! You don't have to hide from me! " She shouted and giggled a little when she heard him gasp and then fall out of the tree he was in.

" **Ow. **" Demon Inuyasha said as he got up and rubbed his head as he walked out from behind the bushes and saw that Sango had moved down into the water up to her neck. He didn't see why she had to, he had already seen her, but then again, he knew better than to tell her so, less he get beaten to pulp.

He sat down as she continued to laugh at him. Growling a bit he asked, " **What's so damn funny bitch?! **"

She stopped laughing when she heard him and answered him, " You've got leaves and a stick sticking out of your hair. " She said, all the laughter gone from her voice and face, which Demon Inuyasha noticed at once.

" **Hey, what's wrong? You were laughing a moment ago. **" He asked her as he felt around his head to get the leaves and stick out of his hair.

" It's nothing. " She said as she moved away from him and over to the waterfall that was apart of the lake.

' _**Oh really. **_' He thought as remembered what he said and knew that he had upset her when he called her bitch. Which he didn't mean as bitch_ bitch. _It was just a dog demon's way of showing affection to the one they love. '_** I thought she would've known that. **_' He thought as he decided to cheer her up. He got a wicked smile as he stood up and striped down as well and jumped into the water and swam towards her and behind the waterfall.

Sango stood in the center of the waterfall and faced away from where Inuyasha was. She knew what he meant when he called her a bitch, but she couldn't believe that he had called her that. She too began to feel differently towards him since the incident with the monk and had kept it to herself, not knowing how he felt other then being protective of her since then. Which she liked, because the only other people that were protective of her was her family and Kilala.

Then suddenly she was pulled back under the waterfall and into the strong arms of her love. She was at first, afraid, but she calmed down when he nuzzled her face, like he had done 3 days ago.

Sigh. " Inuyasha. " She said softly as she leaned into him and placed her arms on top of his. He nuzzled her neck and placed a open mouth kiss there as she reached up with one hand, and he dropped one of his own to her stomach, and placed it to his head and kept him there as he continued to kiss and lick her neck both tenderly and possively. The hand that he had moved to her stomach began to make circles around it while his other hand began to caress her breasts.

" **Sango. **" He said just as softly as he turned her to face him and kissed her fully on her mouth. It started out slow, but then it got more passionate. He kissed around her face and moved down to the other side of her neck as she kissed him under his jaw and neck, rubbing her hands around his upper torso as he ran his hands around her upper torso, back, and breasts again. Before placing his mouth to her breasts, giving attention to them before he moved down further and kissed her ' there ' and kissed back up her body until he got to her lips once more and let his tongue into her mouth to join hers as he picked her up and placed her back to the wall of the rock wall behind the waterfall. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he thrusted into her.

" Ahh! "

He stopped and waited for her as she got use to the intrusion of him. She thrusted into him and he continued, slowly at first then went faster and harder. They went on for an hour before they reached their climax and shouted each others name and sunk down to the floor. Sango had fallen asleep and Demon Inuyasha was about to join her, but he had to get them back home before they would be discovered by any unwanted demons.

He reached the hut before the sun set. He walked into her room, and laid down on her futon and wrapped his strong arms around her back and kept her to him as he finally let the sleep over take him and he joined his mate in dreamland.

--

The end

--

**Here's the last ch. Hope ya'll like it!**

**Thank you : TOGU, BAITEDCAT, KK THE PROPHET, VFSNAKE, ANION, PEYA LUNA, and TEXASCOWGIRL-13 for your reviews last ch and this one and anybody else who reviews or reads this story.**

**---**

**CSI-Panther out**


End file.
